gorillazfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kategoria:Monkey: Journey to the West
thumb|left|680px Monkey: Podróż na Zachód '''(ang. Monkey: Journey to the West) - to sceniczna adaptacja chińskiej powieści '''Podróż na Zachód rozgrywającej się w XVI wieku, autorstwa Wu Cheng'ena. Została ona zaprojektowana i stworzona przez chińskiego aktora i reżysera Chen Shi-Zheng'a oraz brytyjskiego muzyka Damon'a Albarn'a i brytyjskiego artysty Jamie'go Hewlett'a. thumb|center|335 px W roku 2004, chiński reżyser operowy Chen Shi-Zheng podszedł do Jean-Luc Choplin'a w Théâtre du Châtelet w Paryżu, o inscenizacji opery w oparciu o Wu Cheng'enga Journey to the West z XVI wieku. Chen pracował z pisarzem Davidem Greenspana na konspekt dramaturgii, ale kompozytor nie określił projektu. Choplin doszedł do wniosku by porozmawiać z Alex'em Poots'em, dyrektorem Manchester International Festival, który zaproponował szereg kompozytorów z którymi pracował, a także brytyjskiego muzyka Damon'a Albarn'a. Damon i artysta Jamie Hewlett z Gorillaz, brali w tym czasie udział w Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Manchester przy planowaniu rezydentury pod patronatem festiwalu w Manchester Opera House. Albarn był zainteresowany ideą pisania opery dla Festiwalu. Razem z Hewlett'em spotkali się z Poots i Choplin by omówić współpracę z Chen. Podczas gdy Albarn i Hewlett udali się do Chin aby spotkać się z Chen, on wziął ich do chińskiej wsi, gdzie odbyły się fotografie i nagrania terenowe muzyków ludowych, jako podstawa, z której brano opracowanie muzyczne i wizualne pomysły na produkcję. Albarn i Hewlett powrócili do Wielkiej Brytanii i pracowali oddzielnie opierając się na tych aspektach muzycznych i wizualnych. Chen rozpoczął przesłuchania casting'owe w Pekinie, początkowo z pomocą Jamie'go Hewlett'a i David'a Coulter'a, który miał być doradcą muzycznym w projekcie. Próby obsady odbyły się w Paryżu, gdzie kostiumy i zestawy zaprojektowane przez Hewlett były produkowane, a następnie w Manchesterze. Produkcja otrzymała swoją światową premierę na koncercie otwarcia inauguracyjnego Manchester International Festival, w dniu 28 czerwca 2007 roku w Palace Theatre w Manchesterze, gdzie trwał do 7 lipca. Festiwal prowadził również program warsztatów edukacyjnych w lokalnych szkołach, we współpracy z Manchesterskim chińskim Arts Centre. W programie, miejscowe dzieci zostały wprowadzone do opowieści o Podróży do Zachodu, oraz dowiedziały się o różnych aspektach chińskiej kultury, muzyki i tańca, w tym wykonywanie masek, wykonywanie marionetek, Tai Chi i Kung Fu. Następnie sztuka została wystawiona w Théâtre du Châtelet w Paryżu od 26 września do 13 października 2007 oraz w Spoleto Festival USA w Charleston, SC maja 2008. thumb|center|335 px Kolejny bieg zaplanowano na Berlin Staatsoper w lipcu 2008 roku, ale zamiast tego odbył się w Londynie na Royal Opera House. Pobyt na wystawie w Chinach w 2009 roku został uznany. Zostało też potwierdzone, że Monkey: Podróż na Zachód otworzy 2013 Lincoln Center Festival w lipcu. 'Historia' Monkey: Podróż na Zachód to opowieść o nieposkromionej grupie charakterów - Królu Małp, Tripitaka, Księciu Smoków, Pigsy i Sandy - ze wstrząsającymi przygodami, poprzez przeszkody stymieing i innych groźnych postaci poszukujących pism świętych w Indiach. 'Fabuła' Scena 1: ''Narodziny Małpy i jego poszukiwania nieśmiertelności.'' '' ''Małpa wykluwa się z kamiennego jaja i tworzy w lesie swój dom. Z czasem jego obsesją staje się poszukiwanie nieśmiertelności więc podróżuje po świecie, aby znaleźć nauczyciela. Odnajduje Subodhi w Mountain Serce i Rozum, który daje mu nazwę Sun Wu Kong - Małpa z Realizacji Bezkresnej Przestrzeni. Scena 2: ''Pałac Kryształowy Morza Wschodniego i Żelazny Pręt'' '' ''Małpa nurkuje w morzu wschodnim i spotyka Starego Króla Smoków w Kryształowym Pałacu, gdzie wnosi o przyznanie mu danej broni. Dostaje magiczny żelazny pręt, a Stary Król Smoków również daje mu hełm, pancerz i buty. Scena 3: ''Niebiańskie Brzoskwinie bankietowe'' Małpa wyrusza w podróż do nieba, aby domagać się uznania jego nowo odkrytej mocy. Tam znajduje siedem wróżek przygotowujących ucztę z okazji urodzin Królowej Matki Nieba. Oburzony, że nie został zaproszony, zaczyna jeść Królowej Matki magiczne niebiańskie brzoskwinie i zwalcza każdego z jej boskich gości, którzy starają się mu przeszkodzić. Królowa Matka wzywa Buddy'e by zajął się Monkey. Scena 4: ''Buddha' jest dużą palmą'' Buddha przedstawia Małpie wyzwanie ucieczki z palmy. Małpa jest w stanie to zrobić, a więc zostaje uwięziony przez Buddę. '''Scena 5: ''Pielgrzymi'' Pięćset lat później, Guan Yin wybiera Tripitake, która ma iść na misję, aby przywrócić Pismo Święte z Indii. Pigsy, Sandy, Książe Smoków (który przekształca się w białego rumaka dla Tripitaki na podróż) i Małpa (wydany przez Tripitaki z więzienia) są wybrani by jej towarzyszyć. Scena 6: ''Biały' Demon Szkieletów'' Wierząc, że można osiągnąć nieśmiertelność poprzez zjedzenie mięsa Tripitaki, Biały Demon Szkieletów przyjmuje przebrania, próbując oszukać Tripitake i jego towarzyszy. Małpa zauważa przykrywki i za każdym razem zabija Białego Demona Szkieletów. Tripitaka jest jednak przerażona Małpą i jej siłą przemocy więc wyrzuca go z grupy. '''Scena 7: ''Kobieta Pająk'' Tripitaka i inni pielgrzymi odbywają podróż do jaskini Kobiety Pająk, która próbuje uwieść Tripitake. Pigsy razem z innymi towarzyszami jest rozproszony przez seksownie wyglądającą Kobietę Pająk, pozwalając jej złapać w pułapkę Tripitake. Sandy ucieka śpiesząc się by znaleźć Małpę, który następnie pokonuje Kobietę Pająk. Przez żal wywalenia Małpy, Tripitaka zwraca się do niego by ponowne dołączył do grupy i tak robi. Scena 8: ''Wulkaniczne' Miasto'' Grupa udaje się do wulkanu. Jedynym sposobem, aby go przejść to zgasić wulkan używając magicznego wachlarza należącego do Księżniczki Żelaznego Wachlarza. Księżniczka odmawia dania im wachlarza. Jedynie Małpa może ją pokonać. Z pomocą Guan Yin, przemienia się w pszczołę, która księżniczka połknie a Małpa będzie w stanie pokonać ją od wewnątrz. Zdobywa wachlarz i grupa kontynuuje swoją podróż. '''Scena 9: ''Raj'' Grupa dociera do raju i otrzymuje pisma przez Buddę. Tripitaka zostaje Buddą z Najczystszej Zasługi. Pigsy jest dozorca ołtarzy. Sandy staje się Złotym-Ciałem Arhat. Biały rumak z powrotem przeistacza się w Księcia Smoków. Małpa staje się Buddą Zwycięskiego Gniewu. Koniec thumb|center|335 px 'Źródła' *www.monkeyjourneytothewest.com *http://gorillaz.com 'Galeria' 1332060799_993bd40b40.jpg journeytothewest-1.jpg monkey460x276.jpg Kategoria:Strona główna